


Scars and Self Doubts

by Dagonet (TsukikoCurrier)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5864053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukikoCurrier/pseuds/Dagonet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is confident except for one thing. Would you write a Harry who's body shy from a tonne of scars marring his skin under the suit and Eggsy not knowing it, did something over the limit. Then, he rectify a broken Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars and Self Doubts

Once, Eggsy would have laughed at someone who claimed that Harry Hart was anything other than a confident peacock displaying his beautiful plumage for all to see.

         Today was the end of that notion, as Harry backed away from where he had been pinning Eggsy to the bedroom door, every angle matching in a way one could only ascribe to purposeful design. No, today he would demand the names of the people who dared to make Harry Hart question himself and see to it that they had their heads examined. With force, preferably.

         Maybe Eggsy was biased, what with thinking the sun shone from Harry’s arse and all, but there was no reason strong enough to convince him that he shouldn’t have his hands on every inch of Harry’s skin he could uncover.

‘I’m sorry, Eggsy… But- perhaps- would you mind if- could we turn the lights down?’ He’s flushed to the tips of his ears, pulling at his cuffs while refusing to make eye contact.

         ‘Wha’s wrong?’

'I’m just not entirely comfortable exposing myself.’

         'Exposin’ yourself? Love, it’s just me, innit?’

'There’s nothing _just_  about you, Eggsy.’

         'Yeah, well, there ain’t nothin’ _just_  about you neither and I’d like to get my hands on your not-just-body, thanks.’

'I find it highly improbable that you’ll like what you find.’

         'Well lemme be the judge of that, gorgeous. You’re right fit, I won’t have anyone sayin’ otherwise- even you.’ Harry nods slowly in reluctant acceptance, body stiff and ready to flee at a moment’s notice, and Eggsy begins unbuttoning his shirt. Harry closes his eyes, unable to bear the sight of Eggsy flinching from him and changing his mind. He certainly would, himself, in Eggsy’s position.

         Harry is right in one way- Eggsy doesn’t like what he finds. He _loves_  it. He can barely keep himself from moaning aloud at finally feeling Harry’s skin against his own; allows himself an indulgent moment to rub his cheek against Harry’s belly, eyes closed and mouth slightly parted. Harry allows his body to relax slightly, the worst moment surely having passed, but keeps his eyes closed.

         Perhaps it’s all a hallucination, the callused palm running itself confidently over the graveyard of past missions that is his skin. Over twenty years at Kingsman had definitely left its mark- and their suits had certainly not always been bulletproof.

         Eggsy watches Harry’s scar-marred torso as the muscles twitch under his roaming hands, grinning and marveling that this incredible man wanted _him_  when he could probably have any bird or bloke who struck his fancy. _It’s like Bill and Fleur_  the thought pops into his head suddenly, and he snorts, causing Harry to look down at him. He’s still got that look in his eye, the wary blankness- like he’s steeling himself for a blow he expects to break him- but he’s got an eyebrow raised in question.

         'It’s nothi- well, actually… Did you ever read Harry Potter?’

'With all of the jokes made at my expense I avoided it for a while, but yes. Eventually. Why?’

         ’D'you remember when, after Dumbledore died, Mrs. Weasley thinks that her kid won’t be gettin’ married anymore since he was gonna be all scarred up cos of that werewolf?’ Eggsy’s voice is soft, like he’s telling a secret in a crowded room, and Harry finds himself wondering where this is going.

’… Vaguely- it sounds familiar, but I’m afraid the details escape me.’

         'Well, Mrs. Weasley was wrong, yeah? Cos then Fleur goes an’ says “I’m pretty enough for the both of us! All these scars show is that he’s brave!” or somethin’ like that.’ Eggsy looks up from between his lashes, cheeks slightly flushed, and bites his lip. 'I… It popped into my head that this was like that, yeah? For me, at least.

         'Every one of your scars shows you fought for what you believed in- and still made it back to me. They’re all signs that you’ve _survived_  and you can fuck right off if you think that isn’t something miraculous.’

         Harry’s eyes are wide, his jaw is ever so slightly agape, flushed all the way up his chest to the tips of his ears. It’s gorgeous, and all it does is reignite Eggsy’s need to prove to Harry that, whoever the bastards were before him, they were _wrong._  He maps the constellations etched into Harry’s chest, fingertips barely ghosting over his skin, being sure to keep eye contact, and nudges the shirt off completely.

         'Now, love, I’m planning on kissin’ every one of 'em- and there ain’t nothing you can do to stop me.’

'There are several in more… sensitive… places.’ It’s shy, but there’s enough humour in it that Eggsy knows it’s all gonna work out just _fine._

         'Even better.’

**Author's Note:**

> As always, find me on tumblr at [AgentDagonet](http://www.agentdagonet.tumblr.com)


End file.
